


You And I

by Etharei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many facets of Dean and Castiel's relationship.</p><p>(made for the Kink Bingo challenge, prompt: "mirrors and doubles")</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And I

**Author's Note:**

> There are literal 'mirrors' and 'doubles', but I also interpreted the prompt figuratively. Some clips show the ways they've mirrored each other, some highlight how things aren't always what they appear, some show how their roles and dynamics shift.

Link to YouTube: [You And I](http://youtu.be/McCrTfAE5EM)


End file.
